Sweet Sixteen
by I.Want.It.All
Summary: Troy and Sharpay have worked out their friendship. Gabriella and Ryan know the 'new friends' like each other. Will Gabriella's sweet sixteen party help Troy and Sharpay realize deep feelings for each other? TROYPAY, RYELLA.
1. Chapter 1: Intro

**Hey! I have this idea for another fan fic. I hope it's something everyone here would enjoy. Again it is a Troypay one!!**

"I don't want to go Ry!" Sharpay complained. Gabriella was having her sweet sixteen party and Gabi had invited them to go- I mean she _is_ dating Ryan. She crossed her hands over her chest and let out an annoyed, yet angry sigh. Ryan looked at her and chuckled. "Do you have to go out with her out of all people?"

"Come on Shar please just give her a chance. I really like her. Please?" he pleaded. She looked over and him and rolled her eyes.

"Only for you Ry. I can't promise I won't do anything." she stated and he thought for a second.

He turned and looked at her. "Fine. Just try for me?"

"Again just for you Ry. I hate her little perky self." she said and pretended to gag. He glared at her and she knew what that meant. "I'll just go upstairs now. Bye." she said quickly and ran up the stairs before Ryan could say anything.

She went into her room and looked at the dress on her bed. She walked over to it and unzipped the plastic covering it was in. She picked it up and walked over to her mirror. She held it up to her and smiled.

"You look just like mom." Ryan said and she turned around. She smiled again.

"Thanks." she replied quietly. She laid the dress back down on the bed and sighed.

"Shar it's ok to talk about her if you want to." Ryan assured her. He sat down on the bed and she followed him. She rested her head on his shoulder and sighed again.

"I don't like to though." she said. She felt her eyes filling up with tears but decided to just let them fall.

"Anytime you want to you can come to me k?" he asked and gave her a hug. She nodded into his shoulder. He stood up and walked towards the door.

"Thanks Ryan." she smiled and he did too. He left the room and closed the door.

She stood up and walked over to her bathroom. She grabbed her towel and decided to take a shower before the party.

**So was it ok?! I hope you liked it. It'll get more interesting as the story goes on- I promise!! Read and Review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Party part 1

**Thanks! Sorry about the length of the last chapter. I wanted to see if people would enjoy it before I wrote too much!!!**

Sharpay was putting the final touches on her hair and make up as Ryan checked his outfit one last time. Ryan walked into her room and smiled.

"Looking nice for Troy?" he joked and she glared at him

"Troy and I are just friends. Got it?" she hissed. She put her make up kit in her purse and started putting her shoes on.

"If you say so." he said and sat next to her on her bed

"I swear if I had the choice I would stay home and watch tv in my pajamas." she sighed and stood up after her shoes were on.

Ryan chuckled "I really like Gabi so don't ruin it for me." he said and she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah I already heard this before." she said and walked out of her room. She turned around and looked at him "You coming?" she asked

"Oh yeah." he stood up and walked out of her room. They were taking his car- they figured it would be easier.

She slowly made her way inside the car and sighed an angry sigh. Ryan laughed at this and turned on the car. He drove to Gabi's house. To Sharpay the ride was too short. She pretended to gag as Gabi ran out of her house towards her boyfriend's car.

"Be nice." Ryan said to Sharpay and smiled at Gabi. He got out of the car and kissed her. "You look amazing." he said to Gabi and she smiled

"Thanks." she said and he put his arm around her waist.

"Doesn't she Shar?" he asked her giving her a look

"Oh yeah splendid." she answered sarcastically. Luckily only Ryan caught on to it. He glared at her before following Gabriella inside her house. She followed behind them silently mimicking Gabi. Boy did she want to be home so badly right then.

She walked inside and saw a lot of people there. Taylor, Chad, Kelsi, Jason, Zeke and a few other people that she didn't recognize.

"Are you guys thirsty?" Gabi asked excitedly. "Of course you are. Let me go get you something." she started.

"I'll go get some for us. I mean it is your birthday." Sharpay said and put on a fake smile.

"Thanks." Gabi said. Once she turned around Sharpay dropped the smile act. Ryan hit her gently and she rolled her eyes. Sharpay turned towards the kitchen and went to pour some drinks.

"Move jerk." she heard a voice. She turned around with a smile on her face. There behind her was...Chad. She had learned to like Chad and everyone except Gabriella. She didn't know why though.

"Maybe you should go and get a life Danforth." she said and they both laughed. "Anyways having a good time?" she asked

"Not really. All the girls are doing is talking about chick stuff. Like shopping and make up and...ugh." he said shuddering at the thought.

"I'm not having a good time either. I'm going to hide out behind the couch now. Toodles." she waved bye with a smile and left the room. He chuckled and went back over to Taylor.

Sharpay did exactly what she said she was going to do. She walked over to the couch and jumped behind it and went to sit down. She was shocked to see Troy hiding there.(A/N There was a little space behind it.) He looked up from his Ipod and smiled at her.

"Hey Shar." he patted the ground next to him telling her to sit down. She smiled back and sat down next to him like he wanted. He took the earphones out of his ears.

"Hiding away too?" she asked and nudged him jokingly.

"Yup. Taylor and Chad wouldn't stop kissing. I don't know anyone else here...well except you now of course." he smiled at her again.

"Awww...you poor baby." she joked and he nudged her this time.

"Anyways how long is this party?" he asked seriously wanting to get away from it.

"5 more dreadful hours of it. And I promised Ryan I'd be nice." she sighed and he laughed

"You can be nice for a few minutes right?" he asked and she glared at him. His smile faded.

"Never mind."

"That's what I thought." she said and he rolled his eyes.

"Anyways I'm going to get something to drink. Want anything?" he asked as he stood up

"Nope. Just don't blow our hiding spot ok?" she asked

He chuckled. "Ok I promise I won't." he answered and left.

Sharpay smiled. She couldn't be any happier right now.

**There's the first chapter! I hope you like it!!**


	3. Chapter 3: Party part 2

**Sorry about the humongous wait you had to suffer through for this. Lol! Anyways thanks for the awesome reviews!! **

While Sharpay waited for Troy to come back she decided to take his Ipod. She picked it up and put it in her sweater that was over her dress. Troy just came back.

"I got you a drink even though you didn't want one." he said and handed her a soda.

"Thanks. You're so sweet!" she replied with a smile. He sat back in his old spot and sighed. "What's with the sigh?"

"Oh I didn't think anyone was going to be here so I'm happy you are here." he smiled and she rolled her eyes.

"I'm your last resort?" she joked

"No of course not." he said thinking she wasn't kidding.

"Troy chill. It was a joke!" she took a sip of his drink and he rolled his eyes.

"I knew that. I was just playing along." he said nervously which made Sharpay laugh.

"Of course you did. Anyways you didn't give our hiding spot away did you?"

"No. Why would I do that?" he asked.

"I don't know what goes on in your little brain Bolton." she laughed.

"Ouch. That hurt." he brought his hand up to his heart jokingly.

"Ok I'm sorry."

"Sorry about what?" Gabi asked in her perky happy voice. Sharpay just rolled her eyes and Troy put on a fake smile.

"Nothing Gabriella." Sharpay hissed. _Great she found our spot. This is going to be a long night._

"Why are you hiding behind here anyways?" she asked clearly confused

"I thought I lost a contact behind here that's all." Sharpay lied. Her and Troy pretended to be looking for it on the ground.

"Oh ok." Gabi said and turned back towards Ryan and her friends.

"Did she just fall for that?" Sharpay asked him.

"I think she did." Troy said confused that Gabi would just believe that.

"No she didn't. And she's sad that you guys have been trying to hide." Ryan said

Sharpay looked up and saw his glare. "I told you I would come and be nice. And I'm being nice to Troy." she said and nervously smiled

"Well go apologize to her Shar." he said and pulled her arm to make her stand up. Sharpay grabbed Troy's arm.

"Hey why me too?" he asked

"If I'm going down so are you." she hissed. Ryan dragged Sharpay to where Gabi went.

"I'll be back soon." Ryan said and left

"Hey guys you can leave if you want to." Gabi said and wiped her eyes

"No Gabs we wanted to apologize to you. We shouldn't have been hiding behind the couch." Sharpay said and Troy nodded in agreement.

"Yeah it really is a great party."

"Really?" she turned to face Sharpay and Troy.

"Yeah really." Sharpay smiled and so did Gabi.

"Thanks guys. But if you want to go back there you can. I won't get mad this time." she said and hugged both of them. She walked back off and Ryan walked.

"Thanks a lot Shar fore being nice."

"You so owe me for that." she smirked and started filing her nails

"I knew it wouldn't last very long." he said to Troy and walked back out to the party


	4. Chapter 4: Uh Oh!

**Sorry for the extremely long wait for this! I've been busy with different things! Anyways this chapter was suppose to be with the last one so I hope it makes sense to you guys!!**

"Aww...Sharpay was being nice. Kodak moment!" Troy joked. Sharpay turned her head towards him and glared at him.

"Shut up Bolton." she hissed and walked over to the couch.

"Oh the last name game huh?" he asked and she rolled her eyes and sat behind the couch. "Move over Evans." he stood on the right side of her.

She looked up at him and smirked. "Make me."

He looked surprised by this but then shrugged it off. "Ok I will." he moved next to her and pushed her over. He sat down proud of his victory. He looked over at her and smiled while she glared at him. "I win."

"You may have one the battle, but you haven't won the war."

"Oh bull crap." he stated and chuckled as she rolled her eyes. She tried to get comfortable but couldn't. Troy was in her way.

"Troy move over please? I can't get comfortable- you're arm is in the way." She poked his arm as she said that. He looked at her and laughed again as she tried to move his arm.

"Fine I'll move it." he picked it up and put it around her shoulders. "Happy? That's that only place I can put it that'll make it comfortable."

"It's perfect." she said to herself.

"What?"

"Oh I said it's fine." she smiled and sighed.

Troy started looking around on the ground. "Where's my Ipod? My parents will kill me if I lose it."

Sharpay giggled. _He looks cute when he's panicky._

"What are you giggling about? I'm going to die if I can't- you have it don't you?" he asked with a smile. She smiled and nodded her head as she giggled. "You are horrible. I'm sitting here panicking and you have it in your pocket?"

"Uh huh. It was funny. You look cute when you're panicky." she stated as she showed him his Ipod.

"Gee thanks." he said sarcastically. "Can I have it back?"

She pretended to think for a minute. "Umm...NO!" she shouted. She got up ran away from him.

She knew he was following her so she ran into the bathroom. He got in right before she closed the door. "You're too fast." Sharpay pouted and sat on the closed toilet.

"Haha! Now hand it over." he said and held out his hand. She smiled and slapped his hand. "No give me the I pod."

She slapped his hand again. He laughed and picked her up and spun her around. She giggled and dropped the Ipod on the floor. He put her down and she stared at it.

"OMG if it's broken I'll get you a new one." she said and now she started to get panicky.

He picked it up and pretended like it was broken. "Shar you broke it!" he pretended to try to fix it.

Her jaw dropped and she started tearing up. "OMG I didn't mean to. It was an accident. I'll pay for a new one. I'm so sorry Troy! Please for-" she saw a smirk play on his face. "You stupid jerk it's not broken is it?" she asked with a smile

He smiled and nodded his head. "Nope."

"I hate you. You really had me going there."

"Well now it's my turn to say that you look cute when you're panicking." he said which made her smile a shy smile.

"Anyways let's get out of here. If people see us they might think we're doing something perverted." Sharpay said with a laugh. She walked to the door and turned the knob- only the knob fell off. Her eyes went wide and she looked at Troy. "Uhh this isn't good." she held up the knob for him to see.

"I can fix this." he grabbed the knob and put it back into the door carefully. Suddenly the outside knob fell off.

"OMG! You pushed the other doorknob off. Nice going genius." Sharpay joked and sat down on the toilet seat again.

"Hey I'm not the one who broke the doorknob anyway." he stated and threw it on the ground. He sat down and leaned his back against the tub.

"Don't start with me Bolton." she said and smiled at him. He smiled back.

"Fine I won't Evans." he sighed and they decided to try to get comfortable. They knew this was going to be a long wait. "Why did you have to run to the bathroom that no one was suppose to use?" he asked

"Sorry. I didn't think the doorknob would fall off." she said and decided to sit on the floor and lean her back against the tub too.

"We haven't even been here long and my butt already hurts." Troy joked, trying to lighten up the mood.

She giggled. "Mine too."

**Ok again sorry for the long wait! I feel horrible! I also updated my other story 'Not Ike That' so please read and review this one and that one! Thanks for all the reviews!!**


	5. Chapter 5: They won't suspect a thing

**Thanks a lot for your awesome reviews!!**

"Since we're stuck in here let's play a game." Sharpay suggested. Troy looked up from the blue rug on the floor and looked at her, clearly confused.

"Well what do you suggest Shar?" he asked with a hint of sarcasm. She rolled her eyes playfully and hit his shoulder.

"I don't know. 20 questions?" she asked with a shrug. He pretended to think about for a minute before answering.

"Sure why not? I mean we are stuck in a bathroom and it's all your fault." he joked and chuckled.

"Shut up. It was an accident." she pouted. But her pout turned into a smile. "So I'll ask you a question then you ask me one ok?" she asked

"Alright. You start."

"Well duh." she said and flipped her hair over her right shoulder. He chuckled and while she thought of a question. "Ok- when did you start to play basketball? I mean when we were little you never were interested in it."

He shrugged his shoulders. "It was the one thing that my dad and I had in common. Plus I like playing with him as the coach. As crazy as it sounds it's true. Even though he pushes me to do better I still like to spend father-son time with him." he answered. She nodded her head and smiled.

"That's so sweet." she smiled a genuine smile. He couldn't help but to smile back at her.

"Ok my turn." he put his finger up to his chin as if he were thinking. Sharpay giggled and waited for him to finish. "Ok what got you really into drama? When you were little you were always a drama queen." he joked and she rolled her eyes. "But seriously what's with it?"

Sharpay looked away nervously. She didn't really want to answer the question. "Well it was a big thing with my mom. It always made her proud top see Ry and I doing what we loved to do. She was always there for every rehearsal and every recital. When she died I just never had the heart to throw it away. It's like a piece of her every time I do a performance. That's why I was so mad when you and Gabi beat me out in the last musical." she responded and wiped a tear from falling down her cheek. Troy looked at her and felt sorry for her. He wished there was a way to make her feel better.

"I'm sorry Shar. I didn't know." he answered and turned his head away from her. He felt extremely bad that he beat her and Ryan out.

She turned to look at him only his head was looking the opposite way. She put a finger under his chin and made him look at her. "It's ok Troy. You didn't know. I'm just glad I told you." she smiled slightly before wiping her eyes again.

"Can I ask what happened to her?" he asked with confusion in his eyes. He wanted a full explanation of what happened.

"When it's your turn to ask a question." she smiled at him and thought of one to ask him. "So do you like anyone at our school?" she was hoping it was her.

He smiled and turned his head. "Yeah I so. I just don't think she likes me back." he answered and looked back at her.

"OMG! Who is it?" Sharpay asked with excitement.

He smirked "It's my question. Spill." he said and she lost her smile. A frown appeared on her face.

"Well about a year ago she was on her way home from the theater. She was tired so she pulled over for a few minutes until she woke up a bit. She was calling us at home saying she would be home soon. We were talking when all of a sudden her scream pierced through my ears and a few tires screeched. The next thing I knew the line was dead." she took a deep breathe before continuing. "A drunk driver hit her. A stupid drunk rammed into my mother's car." she screamed and sobbed in her hands.

Troy grabbed Sharpay and pulled her in for a hug. She cried into his shoulder. He patted her back and whispered calming things in her ear.

"I've never told anyone that before Troy." she said once her sobbing was under control. She grabbed some toilet paper and blew her nose in it. She took a new piece and wiped her eyes dry. "That means you can't tell anyone." she said strictly.

"Your secret's safe with me." he said and patted for her to sit back down next to him. She smiled and sat back down. He put his hand around her waist and she leaned her head on his shoulder.

They stayed quiet for a while before Troy spoke.

"You do know it's your question right?" he asked which got a giggle out of her.

She scooted closer to him and whispered in his ear "Would you mind if I kissed you?"

He smiled as he felt her breathe on his ear. He closed his eyes for a split second. "No." he breathed out.

She leaned up to him and leaned his head down a little. She quickly closed the gap and laid her lips on his. Troy was happy that he finally kissed Sharpay. The feeling of her soft lips on his was like no other. Sharpay was nervous about asking him. What if he said no and didn't want to talk to her again. She was happy to kiss Troy. The Troy Bolton. Her crush since kidnagarten. His lips on top of hers was the feeling of a miracle. She put his arms around his neck to make it more passionate for her. His went around her waist and he pulled her close to him. As close as they could be.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Sharpay Troy?" Gabi asked from the outside. Sharpay giggled and pulled apart from Troy.

"Yeah we're in here. The doorknob fell out." she answered as she stood up. She looked at Troy who smiled at her. She giggled again and held her hand out for him to take. He gladly took her hand and she pulled him up.

Gabi was fiddling with the knob outside the door.

"You guys scared us." Ryan's voice was heard.

"Great now he's going to give make a huge deal out of this." Sharpay sighed and hugged Troy as she waited.

Troy chuckled and held her close to him.

"It's not funny Wildcat." she joked and hit his chest. He held his chest and pretended to cry.

"Thanks a lot Shar." he said and held his head in his hands.

"OMG! Troy stop. Although you are a great actor." she complimented him and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Yeah and I'm your actor."

The door opened up. Ryan and Gabi walked in hand in hand.

"What were you two doing?" Gabi joked and Sharpay glared at her. Gabi turned her head away from her. "Sorry it was a joke."

"Yeah so was the glare." Sharpay said and Gabi looked at her. "I'm sorry about being a jerk to you. You don't deserve it at all. I've been under a lot of pressure and the only way I could've dealt with it was to be a jerk to everyone. I hope you forgive me." she smiled sweetly.

Gabi walked up to her and hugged her. "Of course."

Sharpay hugged back and smiled. "Thanks."

Gabi pulled away with a smirk. "So about you two..."

"Oh Sharpay will you be my girlfriend?" Troy asked and held out his wildcat jacket for her.

She giggled and took the jacket. "Of course I will be." she turned to Gabi "Does that answer your question?"

Gabi nodded her head "It does. Maybe we could double date!"

Troy and Sharpay rolled their eyes and left the bathroom after letting out a chuckle. Ryan looked at Gabi and smiled.

"Nice Gabs. I didn't think you could pull it off." Ryan said with a smile.

"I told you I'd be able to pull the doorknob off without a problem." she smiled and shrugged her shoulders.

"Nice timing too. They won't suspect a thing."

**So...? Was it ok? As you can probably tell this is a short story. It'll last a few chapters. Sorry but I'm also working on 'My Happy Ending?' which will be updated tomorrow. Anyways thanks for everything!**

**AshleyZac4Life: I know they are cute!!**

**Chris tea xx: Thank you so much! I'm glad you like it so much! **

**Marri: Don't worry the story's not ending here don't worry! A few more chapters though!**

**YagottaluvHSM: There's the Troypay moment. Hope it was sweet enough!**

**Unlove You: Troy definitely is a cutey! I'll update again soon!**

**Stessa: Thank you! I hope this one was cute! **

**Passion4Dance: Thanks a lot! Here's your update!**

**Xamyxjx: Thanks!**

**Jenny1991: He is a goofball! Lol Here's one for ya! **

**Rachel452: Thanks a bunch! **


	6. Chapter 6: Talk under the stars

**Thanks a lot! You rock!**

The two couples walked back down the stairs for the rest of the party.

"Would you like to dance?" Troy asked Sharpay as he held his hand out for her.

She giggled. "Why thank you kind sir." she joked and grabbed his hand. He led her out to the dance floor (the living room decorated as a dance floor!) right when a slow song was playing.

Ryan and Gabi smiled as they watched them dancing.

"Took them long enough." Gabi teased and smiled.

Ryan held out his hand. "A dance for my lady?"

"Of course." she grabbed his hand and they walked to the 'dance floor'

"You look beautiful." Troy whispered in Sharpay's ear. Sharpay smiled and pulled him closer to her.

"You don't look that bad either."

"I try." he chuckled and they continued to dance.

"Thanks for coming tonight Ry." Gabi whispered to him as they were dancing.

"Anything for you."

The song ended and Sharpay and Troy decided to go back to their 'spot' behind the couch.

"So are you enjoying tonight now?" Troy asked Sharpay as he put his arm around her.

She pretended to think which made Troy roll his eyes. She turned to him with a smile on her face. "I am."

He held her close to him. "Good.. That means I'm being a good boyfriend right?" he asked with confusion.

Sharpay giggled. "Right. You're so cute when you're confused." she pinched his cheeks and he backed his head away from her fingers.

"Don't do that. My grandma still does it to me." he rubbed his cheeks and pouted,

"Awww...I'm sorry." she kissed his cheek. "Better?"

He smiled. "Much." she leaned her head on his shoulder. "What do you want to do now?"

"Let's go outside. It's beautiful out." she stood up and held out her hands for him to take. He gladly grabbed them and she helped him up.

They walked out into the backyard and sat down on the grass.

"I love coming outside in the dark. It's so relaxing." Sharpay laid down on the grass and closed her eyes as she listened to the crickets. It was 10pm with the stars shining brightly.

"Agreed. Sometimes if I really need to think I grab a basketball and shoot around in the dark. There's no sound or anything- just the ball bouncing on the concrete." he laid down next to her and closed his eyes as well

She looked at him in awe. "Yeah only I sing instead of play basketball." she turned her head towards the sky. She was amazed at how they did the same thing. She wasn't the only one who thinks outside in the dark. She wasn't the only one with problems.

"You know I once heard that each star is a person. Someone who's in heaven. I used to think that one of them was my mother." he said which made Sharpay turn to look at him again.

"When did she die?" she asked, not knowing about it.

"2 years ago." he answered simply and kept his gaze on the sky

"OMG! How come I didn't know about this. Just because I wasn't the nicest person in the world doesn't mean I wouldn't have cared. I loved her Troy." Sharpay panicked. He quickly turned his head towards her and pulled her in for a side hug.

"Shar I didn't tell anyone. It was too hard for me. It wasn't just you. I'm sorry." he looked away in sadness and shame.

She put her fingers under his chin and made him look at her. "Troy I'm sorry. That wasn't the right way to act after finding out. I wish I knew. I would've been there for you." she had tears falling down her cheeks and she quickly wiped them away before Troy would notice.

"Nice try Shar but I saw that." he brought his hand up to her face and wiped away the tears with his thumb. "I'm sorry Shar." he brought her close to him. He head was know laying on his chest and he had his arms wrapped around her tightly.

"Stop apologizing." she said with giggle. "You're forgiven. Can I ask how she died?"

He looked down at her and gave her a slight smile.

"Suicide." he muttered quietly before turning his gaze back to the sky again.

Sharpay gasped and looked up at him. She propped herself up by her elbows and started tearing up even more. "Troy that's horrible. I'm so sorry." she pulled him in for a gentle yet warming hug.

"Yeah it is. I never thought she would do something like that." he let out a bitter laugh. "Guess I was wrong."

Sharpay rested her head against his chest again. "Troy you do know she's looking down on you right?"

"I guess." he sighed.

"What you heard was right. She is one of those stars up there right now. I know she is Troy. You have to believe me."

Troy started playing around with Sharpay's hair. He twirled it on his finger, amazed with how beautiful it was. "I know. I'm just so mad about this. She left me Shar."

"I know you may seem mad but she probably thought it was for the best. I don't know Troy but I did know your mother and she wouldn't do something like that of she didn't have a reason." she looked up at him and smiled. "You know I love you right?"

He smiled at her. "I love you too. Thanks for talking with me Shar. You know just what to say."

She hugged him lightly. "Well anytime you need to talk you know where to find me."

"Thanks. So what about you? Is there anything you want to talk about?" he looked down at her with questionable eyes.

"Not right now. I'm enjoying this moment with you."she smiled and he grabbed her hand. He brought it up to his mouth and kissed it. She laced their fingers together and they turned their heads back to the sky.

"A shooting star!" Troy said and pointed to it. Sharpay smiled up at it excitedly.

"Quick make a wish!" She giggled and they both closed their eyes and made a wish.

They opened their eyes a minute later to see that it was gone.

"What did you wish for?" he asked her

"I can't tell you or else it won't come true." she whispered as she closed her eyes.

He smiled down at her and noticed her eyes closed. She started rubbing her arms when a slight breeze came. Troy sat up for a second and took his jacket off. He laid back down and put it over them like a blanket.

"Thank you." she whispered and grabbed onto it and pulled it closer to her.

He kissed the top of her head and they enjoyed their night together.

**So how was it?! Was it too mushy or was it ok?! Sorry about the length of this chapter! Please tell me what you think so I can fix it in the later chapters! Love ya! **

**AshleyZac4life****: I think Ryan and Gabi are cute together! Thanks!**

**Unlove You****: Hehe! Well I'm glad I can help that for ya! Thank you!**

**X Estebanita x****: Thanks! I love Troypay too!! **

**Marri****: This isn't quite finished yet!! I'm glad you like it so much though! Thanks!**

**Just1morekiss222****: Sorry it wasn't as quick as I wanted it to be but here it is! It isn't that long either so sorry about that! Thanks a bunch!**


	7. Chapter 7: The end or not?

**Sorry about the humongous wait! I was grounded from the computer for the past few days...report cards came in so that pretty much says it all. **

**just1morekiss222 nice metaphor!! lol **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter!! You're awesome:):)**

**Anyways here's the long waited update!**

(A/N: This is happening while Sharpay and Troy were having their talk outside!)

"This party is so awesome." Gabi said excitedly as she clapped her hands together. Ryan smiled as he watched her.

"I'm glad you're having a great time. It was a great turn out." he said and they looked at all the people dancing, singing and having a good time.

"I know it was. I'm so happy people came. And Sharpay and Troy got together. This is such a great night." she sighed contently.

Ryan chuckled and put his arm around her. "It is. Now how about we get everyone in here and sing happy birthday." he smiled and her smile got even bigger.

"Tay go get Troy and Sharpay from outside please." Gabi said and sat down at the table as Ryan put the candles on the cake.

"TROY, SHAR GET YOUR UGLY BUTTS IN HERE. CAKE TIME!" Taylor screamed out the back door.

Sharpay and Troy looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

"That so like Taylor isn't it?" Sharpay asked as she stood up. She grabbed her shoes, that she had taken off earlier, and grabbed her boyfriend's hand. "Up." she demanded

He rolled his eyes and followed her orders. He lifted himself up and put an arm around her shoulder.

"Oh here's your jacket." she took it off. She handed it to him but he didn't take it.

"Take it. You look freezing." he smiled and she put it back on.

"Thanks." she gave him a quick kiss before running inside before him. She turned around and stuck her tongue out at him then ran back inside.

He rolled his eyes again and ran in after her. Once he was inside he noticed that she was already sitting down next to Gabi and they were laughing. He didn't want to kill the moment so he sat down in an empty seat next to Chad.

"Where have you been all night man?" Chad asked him. Troy looked over at him and smiled.

"With my girlfriend." he answered with a shrug. Chad looked at him with wide eyes.

"Well who's your girlfriend?" he asked. Troy looked at Taylor and she mouthed to him 'I didn't know if you wanted me to tell him' Troy nodded to her as a thanks and turned back to Chad.

"Sharpay."

Chad looked at him and sighed. "It's about time. Geez I thought you two would never get together."

Troy looked at him. "How many people wanted us together?" he asked with a smile.

"Only about..." Chad pretended to think "EVERYONE AT EAST HIGH!" he screamed. Everyone looked at them and Chad put his hand over his face as an attempt to hide his embarrassment. Sharpay gave Troy a look saying 'what is going on.' She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Wow that cake looks good." Troy said as he looked at the cake. Sharpay rolled her eyes and everyone looked at him with confusion.

"Ok let's sing happy birthday." Taylor said and everyone quickly turned their attention to Gabi. Troy looked at Taylor and mouthed 'I owe you.' She shook her head and looked back at Gabi.

"Everyone!" Ryan said and everyone sang happy birthday. She had a huge smile on her face as she closed her eyes and thought of a wish. She opened her eyes and blew out the candles as people started clapping.

"Whoo!" Sharpay cheered and Gabi playfully punched her on the arm. Gabi took the knife and carefully cut some pieced for everyone. She passed the first piece to Sharpay.

Sharpay handed it back to her. Gabriella thought something was wrong with it so she looked upset. Sharpay smiled and said "Birthday girl gets the first piece."

Gabi sighed and grabbed a fork and took a bite. She gave everyone else a piece and walked into the living room with Ryan. Everyone went off and did what they wanted to do.

"Who made the cake?" Gabi asked as she shoved her mouth full with another big bite. Ryan laughed "What's so funny?"

He took a napkin and wiped her nose. "You had frosting on your nose."

She smiled. "Thanks. Anyways who did make it?"

"Zeke. He wanted to give you a gift since he couldn't make it."

"Aww...remind me to thank him when school starts." she thought out loud. She walked into the kitchen and threw her plate out in the trash. She looked out the back window and saw Troy and Sharpay swinging on the swings. "Ryan I'll be right back." he nodded his head and she walked outside. "I see you're having fun."

Sharpay and Troy turned towards her and smiled. "Yeah. Care to join us?" Sharpay asked

Gabi nodded her head and sat down on the empty swing. "Thanks for coming guys. I know you didn't want to come in the first place Sharpay but I'm glad you did. You're a great person."

Sharpay got up and hugged her. "Thanks. I'm enjoying myself and I have to thank you and Ryan for getting us together." she smiled at Troy.

"You knew it was us?" Gabi asked. Sharpay and Troy burst out laughing.

"Yeah." they chorused.

"Wasn't it Ryan who said 'they won't suspect a thing'?" Troy asked Sharpay. They pretended to think which made Gabi let out a little giggle.

"I think next time you should wait until we're out of hearing range k?" Sharpay asked her jokingly.

I'll make a note of that next time." she laughed.

"BTW this cake is awesome!" Troy said and took another bite of it.

"Thank Zeke for that."

Troy smiled and threw a piece of the cake at Sharpay. "Isn't it good."

She wiped the cake off of the right side of her cheek. She turned to look at Troy. "Oh no you didn't." she took a piece of her cake and threw it at Troy. Only Troy saw it coming and ducked. It hit Gabi right in the face since she was looking right at Shar.

"AHHHH!!!!!!" she screamed and Troy and Sharpay laughed at her.

"Nice one Shar." Troy high fived her.

"Shar?" someone asked from behind her. She turned around quickly and her face went right into a big cake. Troy fell off the swing in fits of laughter. She picked her head up and wiped it off as best as she could with her hands.

"Zeke?" she asked and stood up.

"Look who decided to show up." Troy teased and Sharpay glared at him.

"Oops." Zeke said innocently and Gabi giggled.

"Don't laugh over there Gabs." Sharpay hissed and Gabi quickly shut her mouth. Sharpay picked up the cake and everyone thought she was going to throw it at Zeke. She out it on a table and grabbed a piece of it with both hands.

"Happy." she threw a piece in Troy's face. "Birthday." she threw the other piece on Gabi's head.

The two of them wiped it off and turned to each other. "Alliance?" Troy asked and held his hand out to Gabi. She took a piece of cake and dumped it on his head and rubbed in all in his hair.

"Sorry girls always stick together." she giggled and Gabi high fived Sharpay.

"And so do guys." Zeke took the extra cake and rubbed it into the girls hair.

"Nice." Troy said and laughed at the girls appearance.

"This is going to take forever to get out." Sharpay whined and took a piece of her hair and twirled it on her finger to get a better look.

"Agreed. I need to go buy special shampoo now." Gabi complained and looked at her hair too.

"Oh my god I need to get a new scented conditioner too." Troy said with a high pitched voice.

The girls glared at him while he just laughed with Zeke.

Gabi looked at Sharpay and laughed. "You look ridiculous."

"Sharpay looked at Gabi and giggled. "So do you."

They both looked at Troy and laughed. "So does he." they said at the same time and laughed.

They looked at Zeke then back at each other. "He doesn't though." Gabi pouted as they both picked up a piece of cake.

"We can fix that." Sharpay said and smiled evilly. Zeke gulped nervously as the girls threw their piece in his face.

"What now?" the girls said and laughed. Zeke took off all the cake on his face. Everyone had some frosting still on their faces though.

"That was fun."Sharpay said and made herself comfortable on Troy's lap- he was sitting on the swing still.

"Yeah it was. Thanks for making my birthday awesome guys." Gabi said and took a seat on an empty swing. Zeke sat down on the last open one.

"Sorry I came late."

"It's no biggie. I'm glad you came. This was a great addition to the party."

"If you don't remember this 10 years from now then something's wrong with you." Troy said and everyone laughed.

"Agreed. This will be the time I'll remember because I couldn't get cake out of my hair." Sharpay joked and everyone looked at her. "Also because I made a new friend today. And she's awesome." she smiled at Gabi.

"I'm not a girl." Zeke joked. Everyone laughed again and Sharpay leaned against Troy.

"Thanks Shar. You're awesome too. Maybe we can go shopping sometime." she suggested.

She scoffed. Everyone looked at her and Gabi thought she hated her again. "That's not a maybe. That's a definitely." she smiled. Everyone sighed knowing she was kidding.

"There you guys are I thought..." Ryan started but then trailed off as he saw what they looked like. "Wow. You look like a mess." he stated

"Gee thanks Ry." Sharpay joked.

"Yeah you don't tell your girlfriend that." Gabi said and stood up. Ryan took this opportunity to steal the swing. He went behind her and quickly sat down. Gabi turned around and crossed her hands over her chest.

"On your feet lose your seat." he shrugged his shoulders.

Fine but I hope cake comes out of your clothes." she sat down on his lap and made herself comfy.

"I don't care if it does or not." he smiled and she leaned back into him.

"This is too lovey dovey for me." Zeke said and went inside.

"I feel bad now." Sharpay said and bit her lip.

"I see the ice has finally melted." Troy said and put his arms protectively around her waist.

"There was never any ice. She was just missing something to complete her." she looked at Troy. "You."

**So how was it?! Should I continue the story or should it end here? It doesn't matter to me!! R&R please!**


	8. Chapter 8: Friends forever

**Thanks a lot! I'm not the kind of person to update everyday so I'm sorry if that bugs you! I'm trying here! Anyways here's the update!**

**Song: "This I promise you" by Nsync**** (I know they're old but this song works for the chapter...I think it does anyway.)**

"_I see the ice has finally melted." Troy said and put his arms protectively around her waist._

"_There was never any ice. She was just missing something to complete her." she looked at Troy. "You."_

Gabi and Ryan looked at each other and smiled. Gabi turned back to Sharpay and Troy and wiped away a tear. That was one of the most romantic things anyone has ever said. She saw how much they truly cared for each other. Ryan saw her crying and tightened his grip around her waist. She looked back at him and kissed him lightly. "I love you." she whispered to him. He kissed her back.

"I love you too." he said. He looked over at his sister and saw the happiness in her eyes. She loved Troy more than he will ever know. This is exactly what she needed someone who cared for her and loved her the way she did for him. Someone to help her through the rough times and hold her when she needs it. Someone to make her smile when she doesn't want to. Someone to tell her everything 's going to be ok. Someone to make her smile just by looking at her. Someone to make her feel special.

Troy looked in her eyes and saw how serious she was. He had such an effect her. She was starting to rub off on him. He could picture himself with her for the rest of his life. They've been together for a few hours and already he's felt like he's known her forever. He was wondering why he stopped being friends with her in the first place. Drama and basketball took over. How he let a friendship get ruined over that was mystery. He wanted her. He needed her just as much as she needed him.

"You completed me too Sharpay." he whispered. He saw her face light up which made him smile. There was something about her smile. Maybe it was the way it always made him smile. Maybe it was the way it lit up his world. Maybe it was the way her smile made her eyes glisten and his heart melt. The way it made his knees go weak. All theses feelings after years of not knowing her. All of these feelings re-surfacing.

"Promise to always love me?" she asked as she leaned back against him.

"I promise." he took her hand and she laced their fingers together.

What they didn't know was that Taylor and Chad along with Jason and Kelsi heard the entire conversation from the back door. They smiled at each other and walked over to their friends.

Chad pointed to Zeke through the window and a song played through the speakers and flew around with the wind.

_Ohh ohh...  
When the visions around you,  
Bring tears to your eyes  
And all that surround you,  
Are secrets and lies_

"Dance?" Troy asked and held out his hand for Sharpay to take. She smiled and got off his lap. She grabbed his hand and they walked onto the grass. She put her arms around his neck and his made his way to her waist.

"Gabi?" Ryan asked and held out his hand too. She quickly got up and walked closer to Sharpay and Troy. The couple smiled at them and they began to dance to the music. Soon after every couple was dancing under the stars.

_I'll be your strength,  
I'll give you hope,  
Keeping your faith when it's gone  
The one you should call,  
Was standing here all along.._

And I will take  
You in my arms  
And hold you right where you belong  
Till the day my life is through  
This I promise you  
This I promise you  
Troy stepped on Sharpay's foot and smiled nervously. "Sorry." he mumbled before looking away from her.

"It's ok. You're actually really good at this." he looked back at her and kissed her_.  
I've loved you forever,  
In lifetimes before  
And I promise you never...  
Will you hurt anymore  
I give you my word  
I give you my heart (give you my heart)  
This is a battle we've won  
And with this vow,  
Forever has now begun..._

__

Just close your eyes (close your eyes)  
Each loving day (each loving day)  
I know this feeling won't go away (no..)  
Till the day my life is through  
This I promise you..  
This I promise you..  
"Jason you really didn't have to dance with me." Kelsi said as they swayed to the music. Jason and her haven't dated yet. They were both to shy to say anything.

He bent down and kissed her. "Yes I did." he said as they pulled away.

Kelsi smiled and kissed him again. "Thanks."

_Over and over I fall (over and over I fall)  
When I hear you call  
Without you in my life baby  
I just wouldn't be living at all..._

And I will take (I will take you in my arms)  
You in my arms  
And hold you right where you belong (right where you belong)  
Till the day my life is through  
This I promise you baby

"Tay?" Chad asked and Taylor looked up at him.

"Yeah?" she asked curiously.

"I love you." he said and turned away, embarrassed.

She had been waiting for him to say that for a long time. She was afraid to say it to him. She thought he would have laughed in her face. "I love you too." she said and they shared a kiss.__

Just close your eyes  
Each loving day (each loving day)  
I know this feeling won't go away (no..)  
Every word I say is true  
This I promise you

Every word I say is true  
This I promise you  
Ooh, I promise you...

"Ry thanks for making this the best party ever." Gabi whispered as they kept dancing even though there was no music.

"You don't have to thank me. You're the greatest girl I have ever met. You deserve this." he tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Gabi can I talk to you alone?" Sharpay asked and Gabi looked at Ryan.

"Go ahead." he smiled and they walked over to the swings away from the group.

"This really was a great party even though I made it seem horrible. Again I'm sorry. We got off on the wrong foot and I'd like to make it right." Sharpay said and looked at Gabi nervously.

"I'd like that." Gabi smiled

"Ok well then come here." Sharpay stood up and they walked over to Troy. "Stand here." Gabi and everyone looked at Sharpay like she was crazy. "Please?"

"Ok." Gabi walked over and stood next to Troy.

"Bow pretend that you're looking at the sign up sheet, when you first met." Sharpay ordered. Everyone else stood off to the side and watched. Troy and Gabi gave each other a knowing look before doing what she said.

Sharpay didn't even have to tell Troy what to do. "Yeah that's impossible." he remembered and Sharpay pretended to walk around the corner.

"What's impossible Troy? I wouldn't think impossible is in your vocabulary." she flirted and batted her eyelashes. "Oh are you the new girl?" Sharpay asked nicely.

"Yeah I'm Gabriella. You can call me Gabi though." Gabriella said on cue. Everyone from the sidelines smiled as Sharpay tried to make everything right.

"I'm Sharpay Evans. You can call me Shar." she held out her hand and Gabi shook it.

"Nice to meet you Shar." Gabi smiled.

"You too Gabi. And this is my twin brother Ryan." Sharpay waved Ryan over and he followed her orders. "This is Gabi." she told Ryan.

"Hi, I'm Ryan like she said." he shook Gabi's hand.

"My brother and I have starred in all the school's production. We really welcome newcomers- in a weird way." she said which made everyone laugh

"Cool." Gabi said, not knowing what to say.

"Oh and these are my friends." Troy said, which Gabi was thankful for, and waved over everyone else. "This is Jason, Kelsi, Chad, and Taylor."

"Nice to meet you all. Although I've known you since I was little. I just wanted to say sorry for all the cruel things I said to you."

"Apology accepted." Chad said and Sharpay hugged everyone.

"Thanks for doing that guys. I feel better." she smiled and grabbed Troy's hand.

"No problem. Everyone deserves a second chance." Kelsi said which made Sharpay jump up and hug her.

"I'm glad we're friends now. I mean that."

"Me too." everyone chorused. Sharpay giggled and sat down on the ground.

"I hope this doesn't sound too corny but friends forever?" Sharpay asked them with hope in her voice.

"Friends forever." they said

**THE END! It really is the end! I hope you enjoyed this. Shout out to everyone who reviewed on this story! You're awesome:) I might do a sequel in the future but for now I want to focus on 'My happy ending?' which should be updated today or tomorrow. Again thanks to everyone who read this story! I appreciate the reviews! **


End file.
